This invention relates to processes for preparing (haloalkenyl)benzenes including (polyhaloalkenyl)benzenes.
.alpha.-(1-Haloalkyl)styrenes are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,203 to be useful as parasiticides and insecticides. They are also known to be useful intermediates in the manufacture of other biologically active compounds. Such compounds are conventionally prepared by reacting a halogenated organic compound with an .alpha.-methylstyrene in the presence of a free-radical initiator which usually comprises an organic amine and a copper-containing material. Unfortunately, these known methods for preparing haloalkenylbenzenes require long reaction times and undesirably high reaction temperatures and give somewhat low yields of product.
In view of the deficiencies of prior art methods, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method for making haloalkenylbenzenes.